Tous les chemins mènent à Beijin
by Yami Shino
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Tao qui reçoit enfin une réponse à ses messages à Kris, partit depuis des mois... C'est une fic de Minhoz, KrisxTao (Yitao? Lol) de EXO. Je la poste car c'est moi qui ai écrit le lemon De plus elle n'a pas de compte donc vu que y a quasiment pas de EXO ici, je lui ai donc proposé de la poster


Tous les chemins mènent à Beijing

Auteur: Minhoz

Auteur du Lemon: Yami Shino

Disclamers: Les EXO ne sont pas à nous, même si on aimerait bien^^

Note de Yami Shino: Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider Minhoz qui galérait sur le lemon, j'espère que vous le trouverez bien, j'aime beaucoup son histoire^^

-Tao, calmes-toi ! Parla le leader qui voyait le jeune homme faire les cents pas tel un lion dans sa cage.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce concert, SuHo...

-De quoi aurions-nous peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais fait de concerts auparavant. Donc viens t'asseoir un peu sur le canapé et relaxes-toi.

-D'accord, répondit-il à son leader en respirant un grand coup.

Au fond de lui, Tao savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait...C'était Yi Fan...Il était aujourd'hui dans la même ville que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce « détail » qui avait une très grande importance aux yeux de Tao. On parlait de la personne la plus importante pour lui. Celle qui était partie du jour au lendemain, sans aucun message, aucune lettre pour expliquer sa décision. Tao fut celui qui avait très mal pris cette nouvelle. Il n'était sorti de sa chambre que pour les « entrainements ». Il ne les faisaient même plus. Le chorégraphe et les managers lui avaient dit qu'il allait devoir remplacer Yi Fan lors des ses anciens raps. Mais Tao avait catégoriquement refusé. Cependant, ils l'avaient forcé. Alors lors de leurs concerts, Tao pleurait lors de la partie de Yi Fan dans « Baby Don't Cry ». Ces photos furent le tour du monde. Il n'avait pût se contrôler.

Les managers l'avaient fortement réprimandé. Mais, le jeune homme s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Yi Fan voit cela. Qu'il montre à son ami qui lui manque.

Tao envoyait tous les jours des SMS à Yi Fan, espérant que celui-ci lui réponde, en vain. Mais chaque jour, il tentait. Le jeune Chinois lui envoyait plusieurs messages car il avait la conviction qu'il les lisait.

Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant le concert. Les derniers préparatifs se peaufinaient tandis que les membres répétaient leurs chansons et les dernières chorégraphies. Tout était nickel. Aucun problème de son, de vidéo etc. Les onze garçons sortirent de scène. Ils se dirigèrent dans les loges pour se préparer. LuHan était le plus excité car ils étaient chez lui. Il n'avait pas pût participer au dernier concert en Thaïlande à cause de son état de santé. Alors savoir qu'il allait participer à celui, le rendait heureux.

Le temps passa et ce fut l'heure pour ces jeunes hommes de monter sur scène. Tout au long du concert, ils furent acclamés. Les fans avaient fabriqué des espèces de lanternes pour soutenir LuHan. Du début à la fin du concert, tout était parfait.

La fin arriva et les chanteurs saluèrent une dernière fois leur public. Ils les remercièrent de tous leur cœur de leur soutien malgré toutes les difficultées qu'ils avaient rencontrés cette année. Et les fans, pour les remercier, chantèrent un fanchant en leur honneur.

Le leader rigola mais une larme s'échappa. Tao était également heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient soutenus. A la fin du chant, les onze membres applaudirent et firent des saluts à la foule. Puis dans une dernière action, ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses, toujours en saluant leurs fans. Kai et SeHun lançaient des cœurs en mode aegyo, ce qui fit réagir la salle avec beaucoup d'ampleur.

Quand ils furent enfin sortis de la scène, les membres se firent un calin collectif. SuHo s'approcha de Tao.

-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ! Tout se passa parfaitement !

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, leader.

-Allez, viens me faire un calin.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Tao ne lacha pas SuHo. Mais SeHun prit Tao par l'oreille.

-Aïe ! Yah ! SeHun !

-Laisses SuHo tranquille, il n'a pas besoin d'une sangsue comme toi !

-Mais euh !

-Arrêtes de faire ton bébé ! Allons nous débarbouiller !

Les deux maknaes allèrent donc dans les loges se démaquiller et s'habiller de manière plus...naturelle ?

Comme à son habitude, Tao alla prendre son portable et prit une selca.

-Tu ne peux t'en empêcher ! Rigola SeHun.

-Ce n'est qu'une photo ! Et puis, toi aussi, tu es le roi des selcas ! Je suis sûr que tu en as fait autant que moi !

-On parie ?

-Call !

Et les deux garçons prirent leur téléphone pour compter le nombre de photos qu'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes.

-Alors ? Demanda SeHun.

-72 !

-69 !

-Yah ! Je suis sûr que tu as triché !

-Absolument pas !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-SEHUN ! Appela une autre voix que les leurs.

-Ah. Je crois qu'on t'appelle SeHun !

-Wahoo ! Heureusement que tu es là Tao, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais su !

-Ne te moques pas !

-Bon, je pense que je vais aller voir qui m'a appelé. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

-YAH !

SeHun partit à la recherche de cette mystérieuse voix. Tao, quant à lui, vit une bonne occasion d'envoyer un message à Yi Fan. Car oui, les membres n'étaient pas au courant qu'il avait gardé son numéro. Même si les managers les avaient forcés à supprimer son numéro, Tao s'en moquait car il le connaissait par cœur.

« Salut Yi Fan !

Aujourd'hui, on est à Beijing pour un concert. J'ai aussi appris que tu étais également ici pour ton film. Je voulais d'ailleurs te féliciter pour ça ! Je n'ai toujours pas vu les photos du tapis rouge mais je ferais cela en rentrant directement à l'hôtel ! Je parie que tu étais très classe et très chic, comme à ton habitude.

Je vais devoir te laisser car quelqu'un peut entrer n'importe quand dans la loge et je ne veux pas me faire engueuler parce que je t'ai écrit.

En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien. Personnellement, j'essaye d'aller bien alors qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai même été consulter un psy secrètement. Personne n'est au courant dans l'agence ainsi que dans le groupe.

Pour tout te dire, ton départ fut tellement un choc pour moi que j'ai une dépression...Ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

Bon, je vais vraiment te laisser cette fois-ci.

Prends soin de toi Yi Fan. »

Tao envoya le message, non sans une boule au ventre. Quelques instants plus tard, SeHun revint.

-Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

-Pas du tout !

-Menteur ! Enfin bref...C'était Manager Hyung qui m'avait demandé. J'ai dû l'aider pour un truc complètement stupide ! Il aurait très bien pût demander de l'aide aux autres qui étaient à côté de lui ! Mais non, comme je suis le plus jeune, je dois me taper les corvées ingrates ! Ah ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai marre !

-C'est bon, tu as fini de te plaindre ?

-Mais c'est pas drôle ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je subis !

-C'est sûr que moi, je ne subis rien ! Les membres coréens se foutent de ma gueule à cause de mon coréen et les fans également car je ne suis pas le Tao qu'ils espéraient ! Alors, SeHun arrêtes de te plaindre !

-Désolé Tao...Je ne pensais pas que cela te contrarier à ce point...

-Personne n'essaye de me comprendre ! Le seul qui me comprenait n'est plus là ! S'énerva Tao.

Je commence à en avoir plus que marre des moqueries incessantes ! J'essaye de rester calme, de sourire mais au fond de moi, j'ai juste envie de pleurer ! Je fais tout mon possible pour apprendre durement le coréen, ne plus avoir de réactions « dites de filles » et vous, vous ne faites que m'enfoncer encore plus ! Je suis désolé de m'énerver contre toi SeHun mais un jour ou l'autre, ça devait sortir et c'est tombé sur toi. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

Tao essuya une larme. Il se mit debout, prit ses affaires et ouvrit la porte. SeHun, quant à lui, avait la tête baissée, comprenant l'enfer que Tao avait dû vivre ces jours-ci.

-J'aimerais être seul un moment. Si les managers me cherchent ou bien les membres, dis leur que tu ne sais pas où je suis. Car moi-même je ne sais pas où je serais. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Et Tao partit sans un dernier regard pour le plus jeune. Il marcha dans les couloirs, tout en essayant de se cacher des autres membres du staff. Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie, il se camoufla du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter les fans qui attendaient les artistes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux environs et remarqua une veste écrit « STAFF » au dos. Il la prit et l'enfila à l'abri des regards. Une fois cela fait, il sortit sans encombre -enfin presque- et fila jusqu'à l'arrêt pour les taxis. A l'arrivée d'une des voitures, il monta à l'intérieur. Tao indiqua au chauffeur de conduire pour l'instant, n'ayant pas d'idée en tête pour sa destination.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune Chinois sentit son téléphone vibrait. « Encore SuHo qui doit s'inquiéter... ». Tao laissa le message et regarda plutôt par la fenêtre pour regarder les buildings pékinois illuminés dans la nuit.

Le portable vint une nouvelle fois briser le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Tao prit son téléphone pour le mettre en silencieux mais quand il aperçut son SMS, son cœur rata un battement. L'expéditeur...Ce n'était qu'un numéro de téléphone...SON numéro de téléphone... Le jeune homme se précipita sur sa messagerie pour lire cet SMS.

« Rendez-vous au Legendale Hotel Beijing, chambre 307, une carte d'accès t'attendra à l'accueil. WYF »

Tao cria pratiquement au chauffeur le nom de l'hôtel. Il était en train de rêver n'est ce pas ? Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas eu une réponse de Yi Fan. Quatre mois qu'il attendait un mot de sa part, les raisons de son départ ou bien le fait de ne lui en avoir pas parlé...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva devant l'hôtel cinq étoiles. Tao paya le conducteur et entra à l'intérieur de ce grand bâtiment. Il avança jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda la clé de la chambre 307. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui demanda ses justificatifs d'identité. Alors Tao lui expliqua que le propriétaire de la chambre avait dû laisser une clé en son nom. La jeune femme vérifia les dires de Tao et après vérification, lui donna la clé. Le jeune Chinois se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Lorsque la cloche retentit, les portes de la machine s'ouvrirent sur un couloir très chic. Tao chercha le numéro de chambre. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il introduit sa clé dans l'encoche prévu à cet effet.

Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si Yi Fan était présent mais la lumière étant éteinte, il entra rapidement dans la chambre. Quand Tao alluma la lumière, il fut surpris de voir la pièce. Celle-ci était parfaitement rangé malgré le fait que quelques vêtements étaient restés sur le lit. En parlant du lit, Tao s'approcha doucement du meuble. Il alla caresser les draps et s'approcha des habits. Il prit l'un des cintres dans sa main et regarda la tenue. C'était un très beau costard noir, très classique. Il regarda l'autre tenue. Celle-ci était un peu plus sophistiquée mais rester quand même banale également. Tao allait ouvrir l'armoire mais le son de la porte l'arrêta. Il recula doucement en regardant dans la direction de l'espace salon.

Et c'est là qui le vit. Il était très élégant dans son costume. Celui-ci était gris avec comme des formes géométriques. Sa coiffure était encore plus époustouflante.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux. Ce fut Yi Fan qui brisa le silence.

-Ca faisait longtemps.

Tao n'en revenait pas. Le seul truc qui lui dit après quatre mois d'absence, c'était "ça faisait longtemps".

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu parti sans me le dire ? Pourquoi me réponds-tu seulement maintenant ?

-J'ai eu mes raisons de partir.

-Nous avons été amis depuis cinq ans voire plus, et toi, tu ne m'expliques même pas pourquoi tu es parti ?

-S'il te plaît, Tao...

-Non Yi Fan ! Expliques moi maintenant ! J'ai toute la soirée devant moi.

Le plus vieux alla se chercher un verre d'eau.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non. J'attends ta réponse pour l'instant. Dit-il sèchement.

Yi Fan alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer à Tao de s'asseoir également.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Yi Fan prit une longue inspiration.

-Si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'étais à deux doigts de révéler quelque chose qui aurait pu faire pas mal de grabuge.

-Quel est ce secret ?

-Tel est la signification du mot « secret ». Je ne dirais rien.

-Tu ne me fais confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ce secret te concerne.

-Comment ça, il me concerne ?

-Je ne peux en dire plus.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, je pars.

Tao se mit debout mais Yi Fan fit de même.

-Ne pars pas...

-...

-Si j'ai répondu à l'un de tes SMS depuis tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ?

Tao le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Effectivement. Et quelle est-elle ?

-Je voulais te revoir, tout simplement. Et étant dans la même ville, cela arrange les choses.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi, tu ne répondais pas à mes précédents SMS.

-Saches juste que je les lisais.

-Comment puis-je te croire ?

-« Salut Yi Fan. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en Thaïlande. LuHan gege n'est pas avec nous. Je trouve cela dommage. En tout cas, ici, il fait très chaud et très beau. Je dois te laisser, on va aux répétitions du concert. Prends soin de toi. » ou bien encore « Salut Yi Fan. Je...J'ai craqué...Aujourd'hui nous étions dans l'émission Happy Camp. J'ai pleuré suite à une interview qui parlait de notre avenir à onze. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu es parti. Je suis pitoyable. Je devrais oublier cela, passer à autre chose. Mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Tu me manques. Je n'arriverais pas à avancer sans toi. Prends soin de toi, Yi Fan. »

-Tu les as tous lus ?

-Tous sans exception.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas alors ?

-Car sinon, mon secret allait être menacé.

-Comment ça menacé ?

-Tao, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester comme ça très longtemps.

-Je ne comprends ce que tu dis Yi Fan.

-Tao...Mon secret...Je vais te le dire. Mais je veux que tu t'assois avant tout. Car ce que j'ai à te dire, ne va peut-être pas te plaire.

Sur le conseil du plus vieux, Tao s'assit sur le canapé.

-Si je suis parti, c'est à cause de toi.

-De moi !

-Laisses-moi t'expliquer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et parla.

-Tao, si je suis parti, c'était pour m'éloigner de toi.

-Mais...

-Laisses-moi finir. Je voyais bien que tu te rapprochais d'avantage de moi. Pas que ça ne e plaisait pas, au contraire. Mais au fond de moi, c'était inconcevable. Je ne pouvais imaginer cela de moi. Alors j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis demandé ce que je voulais vraiment. Et la réponse fut claire. Je te voulais, toi. Cependant, il m'était impossible de me voir à tes côtés. Je n'ai jamais été de ce bord. Je ne connais pas ce genre de relation. Alors comment un être tel que moi pouvait-il dire à la personne dont elle est éprise qu'elle voudrait plus qu'une amitié ? Donc, j'ai fuis. Il n'y avait que ça à faire de mon point de vue. Je vais passer pour un égoïste dès à présent mais ça m'est égal. En quittant le groupe, je pensais avoir fait le bon choix mais au contraire, je me suis encore plus blessé et je t'ai fait souffert encore plus que moi. Je m'en veux tellement Tao. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ainsi, on aurait pu peut-être ensemble, qui sait. Mais ma fierté m'a devancée. Maintenant que cela est fait, nous ne pouvons retourner en arrière. J'ai tout gâché.

-Yi Fan, tu es en train de dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne veux pas accepter tes sentiments envers moi ?

-Quand j'étais dans le groupe, c'était le cas. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. Il faut que tu me donnes ta réponse maintenant.

-Euh...Peux-tu répéter ?

-Huang ZiTao, voudrais-tu être mon petit ami malgré la distance qui va nous séparer, malgré toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire, malgré le fait que je sois un homme ?

Tao se leva et baissa son regard vers Yi Fan. Celui-ci regardait le sol tout en se triturant les doigts.

-Wu Yi Fan, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir me supporter pour une durée indéterminée.

Yi Fan se leva également. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et se sourirent. Le plus vieux s'approcha doucement. Mais il n'osa pas faire de mouvement. Tao ayant compris cela, il avança jusqu'à Yi Fan et le prit dans les bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Yi Fan.

-Toi aussi, Tao.

-Yi Fan, je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Tao...Saches que moi aussi je suis amoureux.

Les lèvres de Tao se rapprochèrent de celles de Yi Fan. Délicatement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un doux baiser. Puis, petit à petit, le baiser s'intensifia laissant place à tout leur amour, qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

********Lemon de Yami********

Yi Fan passa doucement ses mains sous la veste de Tao qui frissonna sous cette action. Souriant dans le baisé, il lui retira lentement le vêtement, suivit de son t-shirt. Il durent se séparer un instant, mais seulement pour mieux revenir à la charge une fois celui-ci au sol.

Tao commença à son tour à déboutonner le magnifique costume de Yi Fan. Il y alla d'abord délicatement,mais l'excitation montant, il fini par lui arracher sa chemise en cassant les derniers boutons. A partir de cet instant, Yi Fan se lâcha à son tour et ils finirent très rapidement nus tous les deux. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Tao se mit à rougir, faisant de nouveau sourire le plus âgé.

-Tu es tellement beau quand tu rougis...

-Ne te moques pas de moi...

-Je ne me moque pas, je profite du spectacle...

Il poussa le plus jeune vers la chambre, puis sur le grand lit qui trônait en son centre. Lorsqu'il y fût allongé, Yi Fan s'allongea sur lui et repris ses baisers avec passion. Tao passa ses bras autour de son coup, puis fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses musclés qu'il empoigna avec force. Le plus vieux commença alors un mouvement de friction entre leur deux corps, provoquant quelques petits gémissements de la part du plus jeune. Leurs sexes commencèrent à se dresser, se frotant l'un à l'autre.

-Tu l'as déjà fait? demanda Yi Fan.

-N... Non... repondit Tao

-Et avec une femme?

-Non plus...

Tao rougissait à n'en plus finir, et ne pouvait regarder Yi Fan dans les yeux tellement il avait honte. Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait satisfaire son amant alors qu'il était vierge. Mais l'autre homme lui sourit et l'embrassa encore plus passionément si c'était possible. En faite, celui-ci était ravi. Il n'avait jamais eut de rapport non protégé et Tao étant vierge, l'arranger. En effet, le fait qu'il n'ait pas de préservatif n'était donc pas un problème. Et puis, il se voyait mal ressortir avec sa trique pour aller en acheter... De plus, savoir qu'il était le premier à faire découvrir cet univers à son amour le réjouissait au delà des mots.

Il passa alors sa main sur le sexe de son amant et commença à le caresser. Tao se mit à gémir plus bruyamment, une jolie musique aux oreilles de Yi Fan. Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter des préliminaires, le plus jeune tenta de reproduire timidement les mouvement de son gege préféré. Celui-ci gémit doucement à son tour, puis présenta ses doigts au bord des lèvres de Tao, qui les prit immédiatement en bouche, les suçant goulûment s'en vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait tant il était excité.

Après une petit minute, le plus grand récupéra ses doigts pour les glisser entre les fesses de son amant. Il commença à le préparer, insérant son index dans son entrée jusque là inexplorée, provoquant une crispation de surprise chez le jeune Chinois. Le regardant dans les yeux, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'il lui insérait un deuxième doigt. Son autre main accéléra son mouvement, afin de détourner son esprit de la douleur qu'il finirait par ressentir.

Tao, de plus en plus excité, écarta davantage les jambes en les repliant, collant encore plus son bassin à celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ressentait une légère gêne au niveau de ses fesses mais ça restait supportable. De plus, même s'il savait qu'il allait avoir mal à un moment donné - il était certes vierge mais pas totalement ignorant non plus - il était près à supporter cette douleur pour pouvoir se donner à son amant. D'ailleurs il songea soudainement au surnom de son petit-ami. "Dragon". En effet, ce surnom semblait coller à son compagnon, à en juger par la taille de ce qu'il avait dans la main...

Ayant fini de préparer son amant, Yi Fan retira ses doigts délicatement tout en lui embrassant le cou et la nuque, veillant cependant à ne pas laisser de marques qui pourraient attirer des ennuis au blondinet. Il se redressa, attrapant les cuisses de Tao pour bien se positionner, enduisit son sexe de salive puis le pénétra doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Le plus jeune gémit doucement de douleur, son visage se crispant, ses doigts se refermant violemment sur les draps et des larmes commençant à se former au coin de ses yeux.

Le plus grand s'immobilisa une fois qu'il fût entièrement entré. Il reprit ses caresses sur le sexe de l'autre ainsi que ses baisers dans son cou. Tao fini par se détendre, et donna lui-même un premier coup de bassin pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Son amant se mit alors en mouvement, débutant de sensuels va-et-vient qui les firent gémir tous les deux. Le plus jeune se cambra soudainement, poussant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, Yi Fan visa ce point tout en accélérant ses mouvements qui se transformèrent alors en coup de butoir.

Le plus jeune se mit alors à crier tout en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du brun, resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Yi Fan s'arrêta soudainement, sortant du corps du plus petit qui gémissait de frustration. Il le retourna et lui demanda de se mettre à quatre-pattes, chose que le plus jeune s'empressa de faire, à nouveau très excité par la voix sensuelle et essoufflée du plus vieux. Celui-ci le repénétra immédiatement, et repartit directement dans un rythme effréné, faisant cette fois hurler de plaisir son jeune amant.

Il saisit de nouveau son sexe pour le masturber à la même vitesse que ses mouvements, ne se contrôlant plus tant le plaisir était intense. Il voulait faire venir Tao avant lui, car il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de le satisfaire après avoir lui-même jouit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de rapport sexuel. Il n'était donc pas sûr de son endurance. Tap ne tarda pas à jouir sur les draps sous les attentions de son amant, qui le suivit de peu lorsqu'il sentit les parois autour de lui se resserrer. Il ne sortit pas de l'entre chaude et se déversa à l'intérieur, provoquant un nouveau gémissement, plus faible cette fois, de son compagnon.

Il attendit quelques instants, toujours en lui, allongé sur son dos sur lequel il s'était effondré juste après sa jouissance. Tao, en sueur et essoufflé, ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, mais il finit par se retirer et s'allonger à ses côtés. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers lui, lui sourit. Il lui fût rendu par le plus jeune, qui vint alors se blottir dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Ils étaient tout deux épuisés mais comblés, se câlinant tranquillement, profitant de ce moment qui serait sans doute trop rare dans le futur...

*******Fin de la partie Yami*******

-Je crois que je vais adorer ce genre de chose.

Le plus vieux rigola à la bêtise de son amant. Cependant, celui-ci prit un air sérieux tout de suite après.

-Yi Fan, comment allons-nous faire pour nous voir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Nous allons forcément trouver une solution.

-Et si je quittais le groupe ?

Yi Fan se redressa.

-Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Tu restes dans le groupe ! Ton avenir est tout tracé ! Alors ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi.

-Mais Yi Fan, c'est la seule solution...

-Non, ce n'est pas la seule solution. Lorsque je serais en Chine et que toi également, nous nous rejoindrons comme ce soir, d'accord ? Et pareil en Corée ?

-Oui mais, si je suis à Beijing et à toi à GuangZhou, comment allons nous faire ?

-Ne pensons pas à cela pour l'instant...Profitons de nous, du moment présent.

-Tu as raison.

Ainsi, Tao revint dans les bras de Yi Fan et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Tao se réveilla en sursaut. Il allait se faire tuer, massacrer, défoncer... Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au mur. 8H42.

Tao se précipita sur ses vêtements et se rhabilla aussi vite que possible.

-Tu es déjà pressé de vouloir me quitter ? Dit Yi Fan en s'étirant et se frottant les yeux.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Je vais me faire tuer par les membres et les managers !

Le jeune Chinois chercha son téléphone. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il l'activa. 48 appels manqués et 36 SMS. Il allait définitivement se faire assassiner.

-Je suis désolé Yi Fan mais je vis devoir y aller.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais on n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution !

-C'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, vas rejoindre les autres. Et puis, nous pouvons toujours se parler par SMS et Skype, non ?

-C'est vrai.

Tao s'approcha de son amant et alla l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient pas se quitter de si tôt.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, dit Tao à travers le baiser.

Celui-ci se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Yi Fan, avant de quitter la chambre. Le plus vieux se retrouva seul, sans le moindre bruit et sans la chaleur rassurante de son amant. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Yi Fan se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Il se jeta dessus.

« Au fait, tu étais splendide dans ton costume. »

Yi Fan avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

« Et toi, tu étais magnifique nu. »

Il savait déjà que Tao allait rougir.

« YAAAAH ! Pervers ! »

Quelques temps plus tard, Tao arriva jusqu'à l'hôtel des membres. Il entra pratiquement en courant pour que les fans ne le remarquent pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'accueil, une personne lui sauta dessus.

-Mais tu étais où !

Tao se retourna et vit que c'était LuHan.

-J'ai voulu me balader.

-Te balader à une heure pareille ! En plus, tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ! J'ai cru que les managers allaient nous massacrer.

-Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ! Vas voir immédiatement les managers pour dire que tu es revenu.

-Oui, Gege.

Tao monta jusqu'à la chambre des managers. Mais quand il voulut frapper à la porte, SeHun arriva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Tao. Tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te fâcher ! Tout est de ma faute !

Je...

-SeHun. Tout est oublié. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai eu un comportement de merde hier soir. Oublies tout ce que j'ai dis hier !

-Euh...Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Je me sens nettement mieux et j'irais parfaitement bien les jours suivants.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes du jour au lendemain ?

-Un Miracle In September ?


End file.
